Slap, Slap, Slap
by Ashlee-chii
Summary: Birthday Fic for Kativachan. Naruto tries to overcome Sasuke and become the Seme, but Sasuke does not like it one bit. So he punishes Naruto...Yaoi, spanking, SasuNaru, yummie goodness


Happy late Birthday Kativa-chan!! Sorry I didn't get this out earier, but with my birthday just after yours and my brother close by, I didn't have enough time, so here it is!!

----

Clothing is being thrown across the room. The larger one of the two removes the black shirt and start to kiss along the neck. How long has it been since they did this? It feels like years but really, its just a couple hours ago.

The larger one guides the smaller one to the bed. He removes the blond pants leaving him only in his boxers.

"Sas-Sasuke" the smaller one cries out. He wants more and he wants it now.

Sasuke smirks and start to tease him even more. "You know, Naruto-chan. You taste really good." Sasuke tells him between kisses, licks, and bites.

Naruto tries getting Sasuke clothing off but Sasuke knocks his hands away. It is always like this. Naruto hates foreplay. It bugs him to no end and Sasuke knows it but he is the seme and Naruto is the uke.

Sasuke does not let Naruto lead. He is the seme and nothing else. Sasuke slowly takes Naruto boxers off. Naruto starts to moan and tell Sasuke to hurry up but Sasuke takes no heed. He will go at his own pace.

----

Naruto hates it; oh how much he hates it. He wants to top some times. He wants to take control for once and show Sasuke that he can be just as better.

'_Sasuke is just scared that he would like it and make me top all of the time. Yes, that's it; He is scared that I will take control.'_

Naruto looks up and notice that A) they are on the bed and B) Sasuke still has his clothing on. He tries to take off Sasuke clothing but his hands are knocked away.

Naruto glares at Sasuke but takes no notice. It's not fair, why does Sasuke lead all the time.

"Sasuke….hurry up…" Naruto moans out. Sasuke looks at Naruto and goes back to what he is doing.

"Be patience, my uke, all in good time." Sasuke tells him.

Naruto glares even harder. He will make Sasuke submit to him.

"Ahhh" Maybe right after this….

Sasuke starts kissing around the fox cock purposely missing the weakest points. Naruto growls; He looks into Sasuke surprise eyes and flips them over. Kyuubi gave Naruto some power to overthrow Sasuke. Naruto eyes are a dark red.

In the demon culture, you must be able to prove that you are indeed the alpha of the relationship. The 'bitch' (1) must try to over rule the alpha to insure that they will be protected when the time comes to when they get pregnant. If the alpha is unable to win, they will become the 'bitch'.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asks in a cold voice.

Naruto doesn't listen, the only thing that is going through his mind is to take control and show that he is the alpha. He must be able to fuck Sasuke and then bite him to prove that he won.

Naruto grabs Sasuke dark navy shirt and rips it to shreds. He grabs onto nibble and starts sucking it. Sasuke skin tastes so good; Naruto moves down and licks the outline of Sasuke six packs. There is not a bit of baby fat on Sasuke skin unlike Naruto. As Naruto moves down he can see some hair coming out of the low rise jeans. Naruto removes the unwanted clothing leaving Sasuke naked.

He turns his body around so that his dick is place above Sasuke face. Naruto shakes his butt asking for Sasuke to suck him off while Naruto sucks Sasuke.

"Ahhh…Naruto…." Sasuke moans.

Naruto smirks and starts to suck a bit slowly after deep throating him.

Sasuke glares at the fox, but Naruto pays no need to it. He grabs Naruto cock and pulls it which causes him to yelp.

"Ouch" Sasuke yells as Naruto bits down on his. This is getting out of hand; Naruto should not lead at all.

---

Naruto loves every minute of it. How he loves to make Sasuke moan and call out for him. Naruto goes to the base and then to black hairs. He will torment Sasuke until he begs for him for a release or to fuck him to the ground. The latter sounds good right about now.

Naruto puts two of his fingers into his mouth and start sucking them. Once he believes that they are wet enough, Naruto puts his fingers to Sasuke hole.

-SLAP-

A large painfully burning lays on Naruto ass, Naruto turns his head to see that indeed, Sasuke hit his ass. Naruto growls at him.

"What do you think that you are doing?"

Sasuke smirks. He grabs Naruto and flips the over. Sasuke is sitting down on the bed with his legs over the edge and Naruto on his lap with his butt in the air.

"Naruto you have been a bad boy. Trying to overcome me is something that you should not do." Sasuke brings his hands down and hits Naruto across the butt once again. The impact makes a large sound in the room.

"Ahhh" The slap knocks Naruto back to the real world. He tries getting out of Sasuke lap but Sasuke is holding Naruto tightly.

"You are a bad boy, Naruto. You must be punished." Slap.

"s-stop" Naruto cries out. It hurts, it really hurts.

"Why should I stop, Naruto?" Sasuke ask while he slaps Naruto again. Naruto butt is now a dark red with lighter red handprints that fade darker. Sasuke slaps Naruto again leaving the white imprinted before it turns to a dark red once again.

"ppplease…AHH" Sasuke slaps Naruto harder.

"That is not a good enough reason, Naruto" Sasuke tells him.

The moans, screams, and pleadings from Naruto are starting to make Sasuke hard. He can't help but to moan every time Naruto screams and begs.

Sasuke slaps Naruto once again, which causes Naruto to notice Sasuke hard on.

"You Teme, you are getting off from this!" Naruto screams while trying to get away from Sasuke. Naruto rubs again Sasuke causing Sasuke to moan once again.

"Naruto, you should not talk. You are getting hard too."

Naruto blushes, "Well whose fault is that!" he yells.

"I take responsible," Sasuke tells him. "Now you should take yours."

Slap, Slap, Slap. Sasuke slaps him over and over again. The pain in Naruto backside starts to lessen and instead shocks of pleasure goes through Naruto.

"Ahhh..mmmmm…" As Sasuke brings his hand down Naruto brings his butt back to make a bigger impact.

"Ahh…more Sasuke…" Naruto commands him.

"It seems as though you haven't learned your lesson, Naruto." Sasuke brings his hand down to Naruto butt. "You cannot control me. I am the Seme and you are the uke. You will listen to me and not try to control me. Understand?"

Naruto tries to yell back but another slap makes him rethink.

"OH god, I give up!" Naruto cries out. He cannot take it anymore. He wants Sasuke right now.

SLAP

"Naruto… you have to beg for it…" Sasuke whispers' in his ear, "I need to hear you, loud, clear, and needing."

"Fuck…" Naruto screams out as Sasuke hits him again. "I-I-I need y-you," he moans out.

"I can't hear you," Sasuke tells him. "Speak louder."

"I fucking need you to put your cock in my ass and pound me into the bed until I cannot scream anymore and walk for days!" Naruto screams out.

SLAP

"Ahhh" Naruto screams out.

"Naruto that is not what I want to hear right now, is it now?" Sasuke tells him. Naruto looks back at him over his shoulder. Then it hits him on what he has to do. Naruto turns his head around and stops his movement and slowly moves his head to the right letting Sasuke see his neck.

"Sasuke, please do anything to me. I am yours and no ones else's. You have complete control of me. Please take control, like the dominate one you are. I need you…" cries Naruto.

Smiling to himself, Sasuke bends backwards to grab the lube that is on the nightstand. He opens the bottle and puts some on his fingers so he can prepare his submissive partner.

Sasuke pushes one of his fingers into Naruto tight-tight hole. The smacking as done wonders. Every hit that Sasuke made tighten Naruto backside to try to get away from the pain. So it is going to be tighter then ever tonight.

"Ahhh" Naruto cries out. It hurts too much and it is only the first finger. Sasuke moans at the tightness of Naruto muscles around his finger. It is just too much. He wants to drive right into Naruto right now, but he knows that he will only hurt his lover.

"Naruto you feel so good around my finger. Can you wait until I am fully in you, pounding so hard, mmm won't you just love that…" Sasuke moans out while putting another finger in.

"It-It hurts Sasuke…" Naruto tells him. Tears are coming from Naruto eyes once again. Sasuke leads over and kisses Naruto tears away. He pushes Naruto to the bed and brings his mouth to Naruto dick.

"AHHHH" Naruto screams out as Sasuke deep throated him. Sasuke starts sucking and kissing trying to get Naruto mind off of the pain.

Sasuke gives a harder suck while putting another finger in it. He starts moving the fingers around trying to find Naruto pleasure spot.

"SASUKE"

'_Found it' _Sasuke thinks to himself. He pushes the spot a couple times before taking his fingers out and letting go of Naruto cock. Naruto gives a small wimper.

Sasuke reaches over for the lube and puts it on his own large dick. He moves over to Naruto and puts his cock to Naruto hole. He looks into Naruto eyes and pushes in.

"AHH" Naruto grabs onto Naruto shoulders trying to get his mind off of the pain. They have tons of sex before, but nothing like this. Since Sasuke spank Naruto so hard many times, it feels as though Sasuke grown at least five inches from their last love making.

Naruto moves his hips a bit telling Sasuke that he is ready. Not wasting any time, Sasuke pulls out a bit before slamming back in.

Moans, screams of pleasure, and yells of 'faster' and 'Sasuke' fill the air as Sasuke slams into Naruto. Sasuke slaps Naruto as he slams harder into his fox.

After a couple more pushes, Sasuke feels burning in his lower stomach; he knows that he is going to cum soon. He takes Naruto dick and starts thrusting to his thrust; in no time, they both cum together.

Sasuke falls on top Naruto and bites him on the neck proving that he is indeed the Seme. Naruto gives a small whimper before falling asleep. Sasuke lets go of Naruto neck and licks the bite before falling asleep too.

---

Naruto wakes up the next morning underneath Sasuke. It seems after their love making, they both fell asleep right away.

Slowly moving Sasuke from his body he sneaks out to use the washroom. As he walks (tries to walk while trying to ignore the burning down below) to the door he notices something in the mirror above their dresser.

Large handprints are on his butt.

Naruto growls.

He will so get Sasuke back…

----

(1) Some of you may know that Bitch is really the uke to the seme. I hate saying swears ...

I hope you like it. I am sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. I didn't have a beta for this chapter.


End file.
